


Cross Our Swords And Hope To Die

by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Idiotic Jaskier, Incompetent mage, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, brave Jaskier, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley
Summary: The last time someone crossed swords with Geralt, she had died. He didn't want it to happen again but when enchanted by a mage, Geralt had no option but to follow orders. And Jaskier was there to stop him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 341





	1. Chapter 1

A contract at a court had Jaskier excited. It had been a while since he'd played for nobles and he relished the chance to indulge in finer company with people who had more teeth than eyes. Plus, he could dress up a bit and also sample to delights that was food from a kitchen that was better equipped than an inn which believed the height of spice was a bit of crushed rosemary and salt.

Even better, Geralt was there alongside him and they would get a chance to relax at least a little bit while they gathered information. Of course, Geralt liked to work all the time, the buffoon had no idea what downtime meant. As Jaskier played, he watched Geralt talk to the court mage, if his clothes were to be believed. Only, something looked a little wrong. He was whispering fervently and the more he spoke, the more vacant Geralt looked. Until the mage stepped away, Geralt nodded and drew his swords.

Screams erupted and people were running while guards were rushing to try and stop whatever madness Geralt was about to unleash. They fell under his sword, as he worked his way towards a quivering lord who cowered. A swipe with the pommel of Geralt’s sword had him flat on his back and crying out. A large upward swing and people screamed as Geralt brought his sword down towards his head.

The sound of sword meeting sword clanged through the hall. People stared as Jaskier held a smaller, more refined sword, crossed with Geralt’s just above the lord’s head.

“Stand down,” Jaskier ordered, eyes fixed on Geralt. There was command to his tone, demanding that Geralt obey. The sword pressed harder against his but didn’t rise to cut Jaskier down, to eliminate the obstacle between Geralt and his objective. Raising his voice, Jaskier repeated his words, eyes fixed on Geralt who pulled his sword away and tried to swing down again but his moves were messy, uncoordinated and sluggish. He swung his sword down and Jaskier met it again with a fierce glare. “Geralt!” His voice brooked no argument and held a well of irritation. Opposite him, Geralt blinked slowly, as if emerging from a dream and his arms fell lax to his side.

“What the-?” He frowned, looked at Jaskier, standing tall and battle ready against him before turning to look at the mage in disgusted understanding.

It took less than a minute to have the mage scruffed and kneeling before the lady of the court, Geralt and Jaskier either side of him.

“Your mage had opinions about the affairs of your bedroom,” Geralt said with a wry press of lips. “My apologies for the disturbance.”

“What Geralt means is, you’re lucky your mage is an incompetent meddler and he didn’t succeed in casting a full enchantment on a witcher. It probably saved the lives of many. Including your lover.”

The countess was no best impressed with her mage and he was whisked away. She didn’t know what to do with Geralt and Jaskier though. While they had caused quite the ruckus, they were not to blame. In the end, they took their leave willingly, Jaskier following behind Geralt with a spring in his step. They didn’t get far outside before Geralt was rounding on Jaskier, jaw tense and teeth clenched.

“How can you be so stupid as to cross swords with me? I could have obliterated you!”

“But you didn’t,” Jaskier shrugged. “I trusted you.”

Memories flew through Geralt’s mind, of crossing swords and not being able to stop. They gave rise to the hideous moniker of Butcher of Blaviken. Jaskier knew this and yet still stood in his way.

“Idiot,” Geralt huffed. He had memories of Jaskier standing opposite him, meeting his blows without flinching and ready to take on a witcher, He dreaded to think what would have happened if the enchantment had been fully effective. Geralt would have decimated Jaskier without a thought. And Jaskier would have tried to keep him at bay, tried to protect him from killing innocents. It made Geralt’s heart squeeze and he slung an arm around Jaskier’s shoulder, pulling him close as they walked. It was as much of a thank you as he could muster, but Jaskier understood it all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

The first to encounter the knock-on effect of Geralt and Jaskier’s little tiff was Lambert. He had just completed a contract and the idiot villagers were trying to swindle him out of coin. Usually, he just had to growl and look menacing and he got his due. This time though, a boy was thrown his way.

“Do you take me for a dragon, pushing a virgin at me?” he snarled.

The boy looked uncomfortable and downright terrified. He had a lute in hand and, after a bit of prodding he mumbled, “I’m not a virgin. Well. I am. But I’m a bard.”

Lambert fixed him with an unimpressed stare before bursting out laughing.

Even the smallest village now had a bard. Some poor sod had been cursed with a lute or some other instrument and sent to deal with the witcher responding to the call of a contract. It was something Eskel learned to enjoy. He offered every single bard the opportunity to go travelling with him. Some even took him up on it.

Thanks to a slew of contracts near Oxenfurt, travelling with a witcher became an elective for their bard course and Eskel loved it. He got company, excited and wide eyed, eager for adventure. Sometimes they stuck around for a while, other times they went off on their own travels - his favourite was when he lost two at a time as a happy couple, ready to settle down.

He also used his bard luring status for good. At times, he encountered villagers where the bard was some pompous ass. But Eskel spied those in need of a helping hand; a beaten youngster or a harrowed looking villager. At those times, Eskel nobly ignored the ‘bard’ and approached the one in need of help, declaring them the true bard and refusing to accept any orders from anyone but that person. If they wanted to leave with him, Eskel would facilitate their escape. But if they stayed, they at least had an elevated status because a witcher obeyed them.

Then there was the matter of Geralt and Jaskier. Their journeys took them to Cidaris of all place. It had Jaskier spitting ire and ill wishes all the way but a contract was a contract.

“At least do me the honour of ignoring that talentless banshee that goes by the name of Valdo Marx.”

Geralt would have found it all too entertaining if he wasn’t busy trying to sort through his own things. So he gave a vague reassurance that he would treat this Valdo with the appropriate amount of contempt and disrespect, and left it at that. He and Jaskier were to go their separate ways in Cidaris and Geralt approached the court.

“Ah, witcher!” A flashy dressed man approached, lute carried behind him by a servant. “I am Valdo Marx, the bard of this court. While you are here, you are mine to command, my White Wolf.” He was even more insufferable than Jaskier. Gaudy and pompous without the skill to back up his attitude. How vulgar. “You will bow before your superior,” Valdo demanded and Geralt’s eyebrows shot up. He what now? “Witcher, I told you to bow.”

Steadfastly, Geralt refused. Movement in the shadows of the doorway caught his attention and he smiled, he’d recognise that form anywhere.

“Perhaps you ought to play me a song first,” he replied, looking Valdo up and down. “Though what is that, an Isbrea lute? Cost a pretty penny but the sound is too twangy thanks to poor workmanship.”

He watched as Valdo spluttered, offended and going bright red in outrage. From behind him, Jaskier stepped out from the doorway, the Earl on his arm.

“Geralt, my darling,” Jaskier cooed, “be a dear and come meet the earl. He has just the most exciting contract for you.”

Stepping around Vlado, Geralt patted him on the shoulder with a “nice try, maybe next time” before standing in front of Jaskier and the earl. He even offered them a small smile.

“Your bard has been most helpful,” the earl began, leading back into the halls as he began outlining the contract and the benefits of taking it. Behind his back, Jaskier winked at Geralt.

**Author's Note:**

> Got short stories over on tumblr if you want more - @jaskiersvalley


End file.
